Orb of LoveRevised
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Orginal story was taken down years ago due to many errors in the story. Now it is back. Raikim AS it turns out there are 8 dragons. but it takes a while for them to be discovered. And with the twists and turn of romance, the new shen gon wu, can they stand the test, and the battle againist evil. Rated T for language and suggestive sexual content. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: The story was originally posted years ago. This is a revised verison of what I took down years ago. Back then this story was Dedicated to RiaKim4eva, will remain so now. Thank you to all of my fans who have been patient in this reposting and in my lack of consistency.

The story

Rai had just gotten the position of Shouko (sp) warrior and Kim kissed him. No one realized, not even Kimiko, that kiss was full of love. Kim had fallen for Rai and she didn't know how to tell him. Her mind drove her in circles when she realized she loved Rai. Her heart beat faster when she was with him, her mind when in circles when she was near him. She was even daydreaming about Rai. This time she was in a black mini shirt with black knee high heels. She wore a black sports bra with a hot pink heart in the center. Her hair was down her back this time black with red ends to make it more of the punk side than the Goth. She had Black eyeliner one with black lipstick. She was on a quest for the shen gon wu Orb of love. The orb of love caused problems. You fall in love and don't have any control over yourself for 12 hours and you are forced to do your capture's work. Rai was with her. He wore a green short-sleeved hoodie with tan baggie pants with white sneakers. Clay and Omi were out hunting the shen gon wu healing hands of Laylae (Lay-LEE), an ancient healer who supposable 'fought' alongside Grand Master Dashi.

"so… what does it do again?" Ria asked worried about what Kim was going to do to him when he already knew what the orb of love did. He just wanted to break the silence.

"The love orb. Its holder can pick a person and make them fall in love with them for 12 hours and make them do what ever they wished. So say Omi was the holder and he choose Wuya. Wuya would fall in love and do anything Omi said for 12 hours."

" eeewww… you choose Omi and Wuya why?"

"Because I'm not going to use me as an example."

"Why not me and you that's not as disgusting as Omi and Wuya."

"Your right but still…"

"Kim."

"what?"

"What happens if the person already loves the holder?"

" Um… I think the scroll said that the person loves the holder more and has no control over anything for 24 hour and the holder has no control either."

"I'm confused. "

"Okay so say Clay is in love with my best female friend, Keiko, and Keiko is the holder. If Keiko chooses Clay, he will have no control for a day and Keiko would have no control either so if that happens Clay become a desperate guy and could force himself her."

"Okay then." Rai was a little disturbed by the example Kimiko chose to give.

" Hey Rai?"

" What?"

" Would you ever do that to me?"

" Nope." 'Well… maybe'

" Good. I'd probably kill you if you did."

" …"

"Don't '…' me."

"But its weird… you'd kill me if I did. You're always trying to kill me." Rai runs.

"Hey!" Kimiko runs after him. Rai tripped of a pink ball. Kimiko and Jack pick up the ball at the same time. The pink ball was the Orb of Love.

"Jack Spicer, I Challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Shroud of Shadows against your silk spitter. The game is … first to get the orb wins."

" Kimiko I expect your challenge."

" Xiaolin Showdown." The scenery changed to maze, a watery maze. Kimiko and jack ended up on opposite ends of the maze. The Shen gon wu appeared in the middle of the maze.

"gon he tempie." Jack ran straight, turned right and left and then had to back track. Kim pulled on the shroud of shadows and ran forward left right left straight left, right, and made it to the center. Jack entered the center as Kimiko touched the shen gon wu. The scenery changed back to the wooded area. The 3-shen gon wu landed in Kim's arms. Jack Spicer moped and growled as Kimiko cheered, quickly escaping with Raimundo.

Back at the temple.

Kimiko had changed out of her outfit and into a white v-neck shirt and a white squirt with white flip-flops. Her hair was down and flowing in her natural hair color, raven black. She was studying the shen gon wu scroll. She was studying the orb of love. She needed the orb of truth to find out what she wanted. There were 4 orbs, orb of love, truth, tsunami, and spirit. Orb of truth allows you to find anything out with out the person figuring out you found out. Kimiko had a problem. Raimundo. She loved him and she was afraid of rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

My hair was in a single braid down my back in a light brown. I wore a pink sports bra with a pink mini skirt. I wore pink heels that laced up around my ankles and the heels where so high I could meet Rai's eyes with out standing on my toes. As I bent over to pick my ipod Rai walked past my door. He snickered. I snapped my head up and turned around. By time I turned around Rai was gone. I heard laughing in the room next to mine. I walked over into Rai's room.

" What is so funny?"

" Your Hot Pink Panties. Daddy's Girl?."

" OMG!" I started shrieked. I ran to my room and grabbed my emergency fashion bag. I changed in the bathroom. I changed into a black turtleneck dress. It ended at my knees. I dyed my hair blond. I put on contacts that turned my eyes brown. I pulled on black knee high heels. I pulled my hair into a single braid. I put on dragon earrings. I walked out of the bath room and grabbed my purse and backpack that held my emergency run away stuff (hair stuff, food, clothes, jewelry, make up, shoes, and money.) I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on. I ran past Rai's room and out of the temple. I heard Omi calling my name. I ran to the fields near by. I pick a few apples and an orange. These fields belonged to the temple. I picked some strawberries and left the field. I ran to town and found an apartment for rent. The apartment was supplied with furniture, and I being Kimiko Toho, daughter of one of the most influenced people in Japan, got it no questions asked. I put the fruit in the fridge. I opened the cabinets and put in the cookies, cereal, and my candy stash. I walked into the bedroom and opened the closet and put my cloths and shoes in. I put the jewelry and make up on the dresser. I picked up my purse and left. I went to the grocery store. Rai saw me and came over.

" Hi. Um... Would you have happened to see a black haired, well she dyes her hair every day, with blues eyes, Japanese more then likely in heels come by.

"Yes I did. She was heading up the street. Her hair was light brown and she wore a mini skirt in pink heels. She was speaking Japanese on her cell."

"Thank you." He didn't recognize me. I picked up milk, peanut butter, bread, pancake mix, eggs, bacon, sushi, flour, sugar, vanilla, fish, crab, and some jelly. I walked to my apartment. I put the food away and started eating the sushi. My cell rang. I picked it up.

"Hello."

"Kimiko where the hell are you?"

"Who is Kimiko?"

"Kim. That's not funny."

"This is Sakura."

" Oh, sorry. Do you know any Kimiko?"

"No but the girl who sold me this cell phone's name was Kimiko."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"Um... Do you know were she was going."

"Back to Japan."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Bye."

" Bye." I hung up and turned on the tv. I was watching a comedy. I needed to laugh. I stopped watching TV at 9 0'clock and went to bed. I fell asleep. I woke up at 10 and went into the kitchen. I picked up an apple and ate. I picked up the news paper that was outside the door. I read the comics and started to look at the open job section. There was a position done the street at the hibachi grill as a cook. I picked up my purse and walked down to the hibachi to see if I could get the job. They hired me. I was given a uniform and a backup. I start quickly. My first costumers ordered sweet and sour chicken with white rice and a sushi bar. I worked better than the other chefs. I spoke Japanese to some of the costumers. Soon I was the talk of the town. Everyone wanted to me to be there chef. I started cooking for parties. On my 12th day of work, Omi, Rai, and Clay came in and I was their chef.

"I still can't believe Kimiko ran away over my comment. I wonder if she even did go to Japan." Rai was staring at the Menu.

"Do you need me to translate the language?"

" Do I know you? You Sound familiar."

" My name is Sakura. Perhaps we ran into each other."

" Wait was It you I was talking to? Kimiko sold you her sell phone?"

" Yes, I imagine I am. I was sold a cellphone by Kimiko. I guess would be my very annoyed caller looking for her." I answered.

"Well then. You're Japanese so that's why you had her accent."

"Yes. Now what would you like?" When they walked out I was worried. As I walked home from work I saw Rai.

"Sakura. Do you know where Kimiko might have gone?"

" No. I don't. All I know is she said she needed to get rid of her phone and she was thinking about going home to her father in Japan. She said she ran away from her school because she bent over and her best friend started making fun of her. And had no problems telling the whole school, so rather than be further embarrassed, would rather runaway from the school and be elsewhere. After she sold me her phone she walked up the street from the grocery store and you asked me about her. I'm sorry but that's all I know."

"Well, she didn't go to Japan. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Rai walked away. It pained me to see him so sad. I sighed and walked up the stair to my apartment. I changed and went to bed after dinner of ice cream and pizza, not together.

**A/n: I don't want to alter too much of the original text so a lot of this is the same style as I used to write in. and since I was 13 or 14 when I wrote this, I beg you for your patience until we get to the part where it is written in my current style. Thank you.**


End file.
